


失去记忆的爱人

by Dumplingsxx11



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 失忆
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:12:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumplingsxx11/pseuds/Dumplingsxx11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>短篇 现在AU 大盾失忆</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇 现在AU 大盾失忆

（一）

　　Steve又一次从梦中惊醒，自从三年前轮船失事被救起后他就一直重复做着一个梦。梦里他回到了轮船上，轮船要下沉了，他一边紧紧扒住船沿，一边伸手想去拽住身边的男人，但是他力不从心，只能眼睁睁看着男人掉进海里，于是他也松手……梦就在这时候醒了。不管Steve做了多少次梦，他总是看不清那个男人的脸，只能一次又一次的重复着那个人掉下去的瞬间，每次梦醒，他的胸口总是一阵疼痛。Steve觉得这跟他的失忆有关，医生说因为他掉进海里撞击到什么东西导致大脑丧失了以前的记忆，所有的记忆。

　　三年前——

　　Steve醒来的时候，身边有两个人，一个黑皮肤的男人和一个红头发的女人，他们自称是Steve的朋友。

　　“嘿，Steve你觉得怎么样？医生说你只是受了点轻伤，很快就会痊愈的。……搜救队还在找人，你放心，他们很快就会找到Buc……”黑皮肤的男人见到Steve醒来，高兴地絮絮叨叨地说了起来。

　　“……你们是谁？”Steve困惑地说，他的脑子里一片混乱，有什么东西被想了起来，但下一秒就又忘了。

　　黑皮肤的男人半张着嘴，表情像是被胶水粘住一样。

　　“医生——”红头发的女人见状，立马按下了呼叫器。

　　很快医生就到了，他拿着手电筒照着Steve的眼睛，又拿听诊器在他胸前按来按去，最后伸手比了个数字，“你知道这是几吗？”

　　“3，请问这里是哪里？你们是谁？我怎么会在这？”

　　“很好，看来他只是失忆了。”医生收回听诊器。

　　“这叫好？他失忆了！他不记得我们了！”黑皮肤的男人大叫，“他这样会持续多久？”

　　红头发的女人看似很冷静，她抿了抿嘴巴，“安静，Sam。医生你会治好他的对吗？”

　　“我说好是因为他没有忘记基本常识，他只是失去记忆，如果他变的跟三岁小孩一样那才叫糟糕。”医生推了推眼镜，“人的大脑是很奇妙的，目前还没有办法可以治疗失忆的人，一切都只能靠他自己，何况有的时候忘记并不是一件很糟糕的事，至少这位病人忘记了那场灾难。”

　　黑皮肤的男人上前抓着医生，“你怎么可以这么说，他忘记了一切！忘记了他的朋友！忘记了Buk…嗷唔——”

　　红头发的女人捏了黑皮肤的男人一把，她看了看床上一脸迷茫不在状态的人，转头对医生说：“麻烦你了医生，有事我们再叫你。”

　　待病房安静下来之后，Steve看着眼前的两个人又问了一遍，“你们是谁？…我是谁？”

　　红头发的女人拉了把椅子坐在床边，“我是Natasha，他是Sam，你是Steve，我们是你的朋友。五天前你乘坐的轮船发生事故，你掉进海里被搜救队救起，现在你醒了，不过忘记了所有事。”

　　Sam在一旁想说什么，却被Natasha一个眼神给止住了。

　　Steve闭上眼睛努力回想任何东西，但最终还是什么都没想起来，他苦笑：“看来我是真的什么都想不起来，关于我的事，N-Natasha你能再说点吗？”

　　“你父母很早就去世了，你在一家名为神盾局的公司上班，我们是你的朋友兼同事。五天前你趁着休假准备去一个小岛上度假，接下来发生的事你也知道了。其它的也没什么好说的，等你出院了再慢慢跟你讲，现在你好好休息吧。”说完，Natasha就拽着Sam出去了，留Steve一个人默默消化这些信息。

　　病房外——

　　“Natasha你为什么不跟Steve说Bucky的事？Bucky是他的爱人，他应该先知道Bucky的事。”Sam一脸不解地问到。

　　Natasha叹了一口气，“那Bucky现在在哪？”

　　“……你不会认为Bucky回不来了吧？”Sam不可置信地道，“Bucky肯定会回来的，要是没了Bucky，Steve会疯的。”

　　“但是他忘了。如果，如果Bucky回不来了，那我们现在告诉Steve他有个爱人但是已经……死了，这完全没有意义。”

　　“怎么会没有意义？Bucky也是我们的朋友啊！”

　　“就像医生说的，有的时候忘记并不是一件坏事。Steve忘记了那场灾难，那么我们就不要逼着他再想起来。如果Bucky活着，我们再告诉他，他有个爱人自然皆大欢喜，但……Bucky的事只有我们两个人知道，要是Bucky死了，那我们就守住这个秘密，他不能承受这个结果。”

　　Sam一拳打在墙壁上，“那我们现在能做什么？”

　　Natasha透过玻璃看着病房内的Steve，“我们现在能做的只有等待。”

　　几天后——

　　“……事故的原因还在调查当中……在此次事故中，有34个人遇难，他们分别是CarrieFern、EmmyJasmis……BuckyBarnes……”

　　三年后——

　　Steve慢慢地接受自己以前的生活，他在一家名字奇怪的公司上班，职位还不低，威信也蛮高的。当他康复回到公司的时候，公司还为他举办了一场Party庆祝他死里逃生，每个人都对他喊着“Captain，你太幸运了。”

　　关于为什么公司里的人都喊他“Captain”，Natasha解释，是因为他以前曾带队打败了公司强有力的对手，为公司拿下了上亿的订单，公司里的人都崇拜他，给了他这么个荣誉称号。

　　Steve的生活慢慢步入正规，至少所有跟他有过接触的人都说，他的生活跟以前没什么两样，虽然他总觉得少了什么。

　　比如说，他觉得他的公寓太大，应该要有个人跟他一起住，但他又觉得没有适合的人，因此还是他一个人住；比如说，公司同事为他介绍了几个女孩，他试着跟其中一个人交往，却在第一天就感觉十分厌倦；比如说，他夜夜做的那些梦和梦里的男人……

　　关于梦的内容Steve告诉过Natasha和Sam，他们两个交换了下眼神，告诉Steve可能是他的正义感在作怪，毕竟他以前是个非常有正义感的人（当然现在也是），可能在沉船时他试图救一个人，但是没成功，所以内疚感一直伴随着他。

　　“或许你应该去试试做义工，这样会让你好受点。”Natasha耸耸肩给他建议。

　　Sam紧随其后，“当然Cap，你也可以多享受享受生活，公司最忙的时候快要到了，那时候你可不像现在这么悠闲了。”

　　“我知道，谢谢你们的建议。”Steve微笑地看着他的两个朋友（两个人有点心虚地别过脸），“不过我还是回家待着吧。”

　　Steve走后，Sam揉了揉脑袋，“Natasha，Steve现在的生活跟个退休老干部一样，我们这样做真的好吗？”

　　“至少他不会感到伤心，现在的他只是……寂寞。”Natasha望着窗外，“你把Bucky的东西藏到哪里去了？”

　　“我家的地下室。”

　　“你确定当初整理Steve公寓的时候没有什么遗漏的？”

　　“当然，他们两个什么东西都是成双成对的，照片也一大堆，看上去真是羡慕死人了哈哈……”Sam的声音越来越小，“你说怎么会发生这种事……”

　　Natasha扯了扯嘴角，“天注定吧。”  
（二）

　　Steve回到家之后坐在沙发上发呆，良久，他突然想看个电影，便翻起了家里的影碟柜。

　　说来奇怪，一个二十多岁的男人，喜好的竟然是上个世纪黑白画风的电影，怪不得他们都说我像老干部，Steve自嘲地想到。

　　影片播放，Steve靠在沙发上，他的错觉又来了，他觉得他的怀里应该有个人，他们一起看电影，一起吐槽那些穿帮的地方，影片播完之后他们会在沙发上额头对着额头，手脚四肢都缠在一起，然后接吻。

　　“叮咚——”门铃声打断了Steve的幻想，他按下了暂停键去开门。

　　来的人是神盾局的老总Fury，这出乎Steve的意料，“Fury你怎么来了？”

　　Fury不等Steve邀请就自顾自地进了门，“本来有件事想等你上班再跟你说，但是事情紧急我就直接来找你了。”

　　Steve为Fury倒了一杯牛奶，三年前他回到家发现冰箱里全是牛奶，他想或许他这么壮有部分原因都归功于牛奶，于是他便接受了这个“喜好”，把牛奶当水喝。

　　“什么事？”

　　Fury接过牛奶，看了一眼后放在了一边，“不久之后公司就到……”

　　“次啦——”

　　Fury话还没说完就被一阵刺耳的声音打断，“怎么回事Steve？你家里有老鼠？”

　　Steve摇头，“不可能，我去看看是什么。”他向阳台走去，没走几步灯就突然灭了，还有玻璃破碎的声音。

　　“砰——”Steve急忙转身，警惕地观察四周，他慢慢的向沙发摸去，“Fury你还好吗？”

　　没人回答，他借着月光发现Fury倒在沙发上，像是被人打晕了。

　　Steve不再讲话，而是小心地放低了身体，摸索着能当武器的东西。

　　屋子里很安静，仿佛连呼吸都停止了，就在此时，他看到了一个男人。

　　Steve几乎是下意识地想喊出什么，但是在他张嘴过后却一个字都发不出来。那个男人站在那里，月光照在他身上，他的左臂泛着银色的闪光，他的头发乱糟糟的耷拉在肩上，他的眼神……Steve不知道要怎么形容那个男人的眼神，他的眼神看起来很冷酷但是Steve却觉得里面透露着一丝丝委屈，这导致他的整张脸看起来都很委屈，浑身透露着“我很不高兴”的讯息。

　　Steve觉得他肯定是疯了，要不然他怎么会觉得眼前这个男人委屈的样子特别可爱！

　　“你是谁？你怎么进来的？”他一脸严肃地问着这个疑似小偷的男人，如果忽略掉他不自觉放轻柔的语调，这场面倒像是一个技能不熟的小偷被房主当场抓到。

　　那个男人不说话，就这么委屈地看着Steve，仿佛他做了什么伤天害理的事。

　　见鬼！他都怀疑自己是不是做过什么事，以至于人家都找到家里来了，难道是失忆之前的事？

　　就在Steve想进一步询问的时候，那个男人突然就在他的眼前消失了，是的，就是消失了。他冲到那个男人刚刚站着的位置上，什么都没有，就像是科幻电影里面的情节，他是鬼吗？Steve想，还是我刚刚出现了幻觉？

　　灯“啪”得一声亮了，突如其来的光亮让Steve不自觉地眯了眯眼睛，他再睁开的时候，屋子里的一切和刚刚没什么不同，除了晕倒在沙发上的Fury。

　　不对，Steve看见从桌子上掉下的玻璃杯，地上只有玻璃碎片，没有牛奶。

　　第二天一早，Fury在沙发上醒来，因为睡姿不良他全身酸痛，他揉了揉脖子一抬头就看到Steve站在他面前，板着一张脸心里却被吓了一跳的道：“怎么了？”

　　“你昨天太累了，在沙发上没一会就睡着了。”Steve隐瞒了昨天发生的事，不知道为什么他不想让别人知道那个男人。

　　“咳，最近工作太忙，我先去公司等等见。”Fury有点尴尬地咳嗽了一声匆匆地走了。

　　那晚过后那个男人再也没出现过，Steve感到有点失望和难以言语的哀伤，他被自己的这种想法吓到，于是决定专心投身工作让自己忘掉这些。

　　他把全身精力都扑在工作上，已经好多天没有好好休息，Sam看不下，硬是在一个休息日联合Natasha把还在公司工作的Steve拽了出去。

　　“我说兄弟就算你体力惊人也得注意休息，等等我们先去大吃一顿然后找间酒吧放松放松~”Sam一边开车一边对副驾驶的Steve提议。

　　“好好开车Sam，Steve，Sam说得对，你最近太拼了，发生什么事了？你是不是想起了什么？”

　　“不，没有，我只是无聊而已。”Steve从内后视镜对上了Natasha的眼睛，微笑了一下便转移了视线，然后他又看到了那个男人。

　　这次那个男人站在马路中央，旁边车来车往好像没人看见有个奇怪的男人站在那，除了Steve。

　　Sam还在旁边说着什么，但是他已经自动屏蔽了，那个男人的视线对上了他，还是凶狠中带着委屈，车离男人越来越近，明知道那是个幻象，他还是在车要撞上男人的那一刻下意识地扑在方向盘上，车来了个小型漂移，Natasha的身子被惯性撞到了前面，Sam大叫并立马踩住了刹车：“卧槽Steve你在干嘛！”

　　马路上响起了汽车喇叭和急刹车的声音，那个男人没有消失，还是站在那里看着他，然后嘴巴动了动，Steve试图看清那个男人说了什么，在说完一句话后，幻象又消失了。

　　“Steve你在搞什么鬼，知不知道这样很危险！”Natasha从Sam怀里坐起来，后者一脸心有余悸地在喘气。

　　“抱歉，我——”Steve想解释什么，又不知道如何开口，车窗玻璃被敲的声音解救了他。

　　“我不管你们三个有什么乱七八糟的关系，现在，下车，马上。”一个看上去不太像好人的交警凶狠地盯着他们三个。

　　“well，现在我们要到警局放松了。”反应过来的Sam开了一句玩笑，不过没人想笑。

　　警局内——

　　“所以说你刚刚是怎么了？”Natasha靠在墙上，神色复杂地看着坐在对面椅子上的人，“你最近很不对劲。”

　　Steve没有讲话。

　　“嘿，”Sam动了动被铐在椅子上的手，“看在现在我们因为你毫无形象被铐在这的份上，说点什么吧兄弟。”

　　沉默许久，他终于开口：“还记得我之前跟你们说过的那个梦吗？我一直看不清梦里那个男人的脸，但是最近我觉得我看清了，而且是很清楚的在梦以外的地方看清楚了。”

　　“什么？”

　　“在梦以外的地方，在我家里，在刚刚的马路上，他想对我说什么。”他喃喃自语，眼里出现一丝迷茫，“他看起来很糟糕，左手闪着银色的光，好像是铁或是什么金属……”

　　Natasha和Sam对视了一眼，Sam用没有被铐住的手指了指脑袋。

　　“……或许你该去看看心理医生。”Natasha低声建议，她以为Steve想起了Bucky，但很显然没有，毕竟Bucky可没有什么金属手臂。

　　他们谁都没注意到之前抓他们的交警眼里露出的惊讶。

　　“怎么了交叉骨，他们三个怎么回事？”一个交警过来。

　　“违法开车，你处理一下。”被叫做交叉骨的交警看了一眼Steve后走了。

　　“交叉骨？这哥们名字很酷嘛。”Sam一脸笑嘻嘻地看着处理他们事的交警。

　　“是外号，好了现在来看看你们……”

　　Steve还沉浸在自己的世界里，他不断回想那个男人说的话，胸口又传来一阵又一阵的痛，那个男人说：“why？whydon’tyoucometome？”

　　（三）

　　Steve并没有去看心理医生，尽管他的朋友们很担心他的精神状况，但是他相信那个男人是存在的，他笃定一切的答案都在他丢失的记忆里。

　　他开始不断寻找过去的事，重点放在他以前交往过的女朋友或者……男朋友上面，虽然感觉有点不可思议，但是他忽略不了心里涌上来的暖意和悸动，只要一想到那个男人是他的男朋友，Steve脸上不自觉得就露出了微笑。

　　可惜的是，不管是家里的相册还是手机里的联系人，都没有什么特别的地方或备注，他隐约感觉，他的家跟他的记忆一样都被清空了。

　　不过Steve并不是一个会轻言放弃的人，他不太信任他的朋友，经过几次有意无意的试探之后，他确定他们有事隐瞒着他，并且这件事对他来说肯定关系重大，不然不会被隐瞒了三年之久，很有可能还会一直被隐瞒下去，他必须靠自己。

　　家里找不到线索，他猜想可能在Sam或者Natasha那里会有什么，他决定先去Sam家探个究竟，于是在星期天晚上，他提着几瓶酒精溶度很高的酒到了Sam家。

　　Sam看到Steve的时候特别惊讶，毕竟在Steve失忆之后，他就再也没有主动到他家过，现在这场景好像回到了以前，“嘿你怎么来了？不，我是说你竟然会到这来？哎不，先进来吧哈哈哈哈。”Sam有点激动，从他语无伦次的话中就可以看出他很怀念以前的时光。

　　Steve微笑道：“我在家有点无聊，我想我们以前应该是非常好的朋友，所以我就想来你家跟你聊聊，不打扰吧？”

　　“什么以前，我们现在也是非常好的朋友，快进来快进来，我去拿杯子你先坐。”

　　一小时后——

　　“……哈哈我们、我们以前可是好、嗝……好兄弟，当、当然啦、嗝、比不上你和B、Buc……”在把Steve带来的酒和Sam自己家库存的酒喝光之后，Sam终于抵挡不住，晕晕乎乎地开始说起以前那些时光，“那时候、嗝……那时候你和Buc、和Buc……嗝……呼~”

　　Steve的体质异于常人，可以说是千杯不醉，在过去的三年甚至是更久远的以前（听人说的）一直都是酒桌上挑大梁的主力，这也是他想到通过灌醉Sam获取信息的原因。但是他现在感觉自己有点眩晕，不是因为酒，而是因为那个已经涌到舌尖，迟迟不肯被说出的名字。

　　Sam已经因酒力不支躺在地上呼呼大睡，他只能靠自己。

　　他坐在沙发上闭着眼，“Steve想起来，快想起来，哪怕只是一个名字。”他咬紧牙关、双手握成拳头，眉头紧紧皱着，“让我想起来，想起来，我知道他，我认识他。”

　　他张开嘴，却还是不知道说什么，只能不停的强迫自己去回忆，可惜除了过去三年的记忆，三年之前的事还是一片空白无迹可寻。在浑浑噩噩中他又一次看到了那个男人，就在他面前，用那双绿色的眼睛注视着他，那么信任的目光，就像在梦里，他伸出手，要抓住他，喊着他的名字。

　　“Buc……”

　　“Bucky。”

　　办公室门被推开，Natasha拿着文件走了进来。

　　“放在那边吧，谢谢。”Steve头也不抬地在忙着处理手头的事。

　　“我们得谈谈，Steve。”Natasha关上办公室的门，站在Steve面前，摆出了一副“不谈不走”的姿态。

　　Steve放下笔，“好吧，你想谈什么？Natasha。”

　　“你昨天去找Sam了是吗？”

　　“对。”

　　“我能问为什么吗？”

　　“只是想跟好朋友聊聊天而已，”Steve抬头看着Natasha，她亦对上了他的眼睛，“但是我猜你并不想听到这个答案。”

　　Natasha深呼了一口气，然后疲惫地按了按眉头道：“你什么时候发现的？”

　　“我只是失忆，但是我并不傻。你们不相信我说的，但是我能肯定那绝对不是我的幻觉。我知道他，虽然我忘记了他，不过我想起来他叫Bucky，他是我喜，不，他是我爱的人。”Steve笑着，眼神里是满满的温柔，就好像Bucky就在他的面前。

　　但是Natasha很快就把他从想象中拉了出来，她语气担忧却又带着冷酷，“你只不过想起了一个名字。”

　　“我会想起更多的。”

　　“你用了三年才想起他的一个名字，不，你连他的姓可能都说不出来，你还要花多少时间去做这些事？”

　　“我已经浪费了三年，所以接下来我不会再浪费每一分每一秒。”

　　“那你现在怎么还在公司？你不是应该去天涯海角寻找你的Bucky吗？”她冷笑，手指紧紧扣着桌子。

　　“因为我在等你，等你和Sam告诉我真相，”Steve用那双蓝色的眼睛注视着她，目光坚定，“你说过我们是好朋友。”

　　她看着他，最后无奈地叹气摇头，卸下了最后一丝防备，“Steve，你知道，有的时候真相是很伤人的。”

　　“伤人的不是真相，而是感情。”

　　“OK，既然你坚持的话，叫Sam进来吧，我们会原原本本告诉你所有的事情。”

　　“嘿Cap，我昨天还真的以为你是来看我这位老朋友。你懂得，我们以前的时光，哦不对，你没想起来。”Sam坐在椅子上，目光躲躲闪闪地，“咳，我不知道怎么开口。”

　　“我来说吧，三年前你和Bucky想去布鲁克林岛度假，你，你计划在那里向Bucky求婚，中途轮船在海上遭遇到了风暴，轮船沦陷，你和Bucky都掉进了海里，后来你被救了起来。Bucky……没有。”Natasha冷静的叙述了事情经过，至少表面上是这样。

　　Steve突地握紧了拳头，尽量克制住自己和心里涌上来的悲伤，“你们看到Bucky的……”

　　“没有！救援队在大海里搜索了一个星期，一无所获，于是他们判定没有人能在大海里没有食物没有水的活过一周，再加上在船上发现了他的血迹……所以，他们确认Bucky已经死亡。”

　　“那他就没死！”Steve站了起来，“他一定没死，我看到他过，他跟我说话，他问我，问我为什么不去找他……他肯定被人救起来了。”

　　Sam被Steve的话吓了一跳，“呃你确定吗Cap？”

　　“我确定，他一定在什么地方等我，我要去找他。”

　　“如果你这么确定的话，那么我们相信你Cap，相信你可以把他带回来。”Natasha勾起了嘴角，“虽然有点不可思议，但是说不定你们两个之间有那么点心灵感应。”

　　“哈那我要陪你一起去找Bucky，这三年简直太难熬了。”Sam笑着说，他想Natasha也一定是因为想弥补这三年他们做错的事，所以宁愿相信这种荒诞的原因，但是谁知道呢，说不定真的是相爱的两个人之间有心灵感应，相信Bucky还活着并且帮助Steve找到他，是他们唯一能做的。

　　“在那之前，Sam你可以把从我家拿走的东西还给我吗？”

　　“你怎么知道在我这？”

　　“我现在知道了。”

　　“噢Sam你这个傻子。”Natasha扶额。  
　　（四）

　　他们重新翻查了当初事故的报道并且找到了那时候的负责人，很可惜没有任何线索。

　　“虽然不知道为什么你们时隔三年还来问这件事，不过我可以很负责任的说那场事故不会有什么后续了。当时遇难者有34人，其中有12人的尸体没有被找到。你们的朋友，我看看，哦在这，BuckyBarnes就属于没找到的……嗯？或许他还活着？不，不可能。记录显示我们在船沿发现了大量的属于Barnes的血迹残留，按那血量，他至少断了一个胳膊或是一条腿，如果这样他都能活下来，简直就是奇迹，不过我们都知道奇迹很少发生。”

　　“Bucky断的是手……”坐回车里，Steve面无表情地道：“我看到他的时候，他的左手臂很不自然。”

　　“你说过有可能是金属。”Natasha手里拿着一份地图，上面标注了以沉船地点为中心半径五十公里以内的小岛，“最大的可能性是救他的人是个科学狂人，给他安装了个机械臂。”

　　Sam吹了个口哨，“那可真够酷的，呃，我是说我们下一步该怎么做？”

　　“Sam你在电视、网络、广播任何你可以想到的能够让更多人看到的地方放上Bucky的照片，只要有人提供有用的线索就能得到一百万；Natasha你安排一下最近的飞机，我要一个个去那些小岛上看。”

　　“Yes，Captain。”

　　又是毫无线索的一天，Steve回到家，进行他每天必做的事——看相册。自从拿回来那些属于他和Bucky美好回忆的纪念之后，他每天都要看上好几十遍，目的是能尽快“强迫”自己恢复记忆，这种“强迫”的方式既美好又让人心酸，只要一想到他的Bucky不知道在哪里受苦，甚至还断了一只手臂，他就止不住的心痛，那种感觉就好像用火烤着心脏，焦了之后又刷上油，无处发泄的怒火让他一天比一天沉默，眼里的阴影一天比一天深沉。

　　看完相册之后，他拿起了一卷录影带，据说是Steve和Bucky还在军营的时候，战友为他们拍摄的。

　　【拿着摄像机的人操着不知道哪个地方的口音，对着正在训练的Steve和Bucky嚷嚷：“嘿你们两个看过来嘛，这可是我出军营之后谋生的路子，配合点嘛。”

　　旁边没有在镜头里的人嘻嘻哈哈地笑着，“哟还谋生路子，你准备干吗？当导演？”

　　“是啊我要拍个纪录片，记录军营里的生活，Cap（Steve是小队的队长）还有鹿仔恭喜你们成为我纪录片首次露面的演员，你们以后火了肯定要谢谢我啊。”

　　这话逗笑了包括Steve和Bucky在内的所有人，尤其是Bucky笑的前仰后合的，Steve则是边笑边看着Bucky，眼里有不易察觉的爱恋。

　　“我要开始叙述旁白了，你们安静点。”

　　一阵沉默，然后是咳嗽声，接着是一段特别富有感情的旁白：“BuckyBarnes和SteveRogers两个人形影不离，无论是在校园里还是战场上……”

　　话还没说完，又被此起彼伏的笑声打断，“嘿哥们太肉麻了哈哈哈哈哈~”、“我的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了！”、“哈哈哈快看Cap都不好意思了”……

　　只见镜头里，Bucky一脸促狭的用手顶了顶Steve，Steve一脸无奈地对着镜头，耳朵悄悄的红了。】

　　Bucky，Bucky，你在哪，我怎么会忘了你。

　　因为Steve把大量的时间用来寻找Bucky，所以他向Fury递交了辞职信，不过Fury并没有同意，而是批了他三个月的假期。

　　“如果你三个月内找不到他，那我就要质疑你的能力了。”那个戴着一只眼罩像个黑社会大哥的人慢悠悠地道：“到那时候就得是我解雇你了。”

　　“谢谢你Fury。”Steve真诚的说。

　　不过没过一个星期，Fury就火急火燎地打电话给他，“Steve我知道你现在很忙，但是这次你真的要回来一趟，我们公司现在面临很大的危机，我们需要你。”

　　Sam和Natasha也被召了回去，Steve对公司也有感情，所以他接到电话后便决定回去一趟，速战速决的解决问题。

　　到了公司之后，他发现事态比他想象的还要严重，公司里的每个人都一副心事重重、来去匆匆的样子，看到他来像是看到了主心骨，“Cap你回来就好了！快去会议室，老板在上面等你。”

　　到了会议室，Fury一脸凝重的站在落地窗前，Sam和Natasha则分别坐在椅子上翻找文件，见Steve走了进来，Fury向他点了点头，“你来了。”

　　“公司发生了什么事？”

　　“你知道我们公司一直以来和国防部都有合作，我们手里掌握着国防部的某些文件，都是签过保密协议的。但是就在昨天国防部的一个机密文件被人公开在了网上，虽然很快就被他们发现，但是他们经过追查发现那份文件是从我们公司发出的，而那份文件恰恰是我们保密协议里的其中一项。国防部的老大跟我有点关系，他相信我，但是他已经不信任我们公司，除非我们能尽快找到在我们公司里的那个内鬼，否则一旦保密协议里的其他文件再被泄露，公司就完了，我们甚至会进监狱。”

　　“我知道了。现在我们手头有什么线索？”

　　Natasha接话：“好消息和坏消息，好消息是我们现在知道被透露的那份文件是四年前一项机密计划里的，机密计划里每个人的分工都不一样，只要我们知道谁最有可能接触到文件，谁的嫌疑就最大。”

　　“坏消息是为了保密，所有机密计划完成之后文件都会被销毁，我们查询不到参与的人有谁就更不可能知道谁是嫌疑人。”Sam苦笑。

　　Steve皱眉，“连负责人都找不到？”

　　“不，负责人我们找到了，”Fury看向他，“就是你。”

　　“但是现在我失去了记忆。”Steve冷静的分析，“内鬼就是利用这点让我们陷入不利的境地。”

　　“或许我们可以逐一排查公司里的每一个人……”Sam提出建议。

　　“不，那样太费时间了，只要我恢复记忆就行。”

　　“哈？”

　　这几天神盾局公司里充斥着一股恐慌的气氛，越往顶层气氛越是沉重，Fury办公室外的秘书大气都不敢喘，直到她听到办公室传出了Sam兴奋的声音。

　　“什么？！Cap你恢复记忆了？太好了！这下我们肯定能找到内鬼，公司有救了！”

　　很快公司上下所有的人都知道了这个消息，大家如释重负，只有一个戴着眼镜的光头脸色不太好，他偷偷地躲在厕所发短信。

　　【老大大事不好了！Steve他恢复记忆我会被他抓住的！】

　　【消息确定是真的？】

　　【千真万确，我们该怎么办？】

　　【幸亏我有备份方案，你这么办……】

　　所有事都解决了，Steve从Fury的办公室出来，Fury亲自送他到公司门口，亲切地拍了拍他的肩，“多亏了你啊Steve，我们公司很快就会渡过这个危机。”

　　“能想起来我也很高兴。”

　　“哈哈你回去好好休息吧。”

　　就在Steve和Fury道别转身要走得时候，一脸车突然横冲直撞的冲了出来向Steve开了过去，在众人还没来得及反应的时候，Steve一个翻身闪过了那辆车，不过力量控制不足使他摔进了喷水池里。

　　Natasha和Sam从暗处跑了出来，一个带着保安冲上前直接拿棍子砸碎了车窗逼停了车，把里面的人拽了出来；一个则跑去扶起了Steve，“Cap幸亏你身手敏捷怎么样有没有受伤？Cap？”

　　Steve站在水池里，微皱着眉头，只有他知道刚刚有个身影抱住了他，把他扑进了水池里，那是Bucky。最重要的是在他沉入水里的那一刻，有无数画面在他眼前闪过，然后，他眼前一黑就什么都不知道了。

　　他再次醒过来的时候，还是Sam在他床前絮絮叨叨地说着什么，“嘿Cap你快点醒过来……”

　　“Sam，”他坐起来，“你可以小声点，我醒了。”

　　Sam拍拍胸，表情夸张的叙述：“你突然晕倒可吓坏我们了，还以为你又怎么了，医生说你掉进水池后顶多着凉，但是你又一直不醒，哦对了，你假装恢复记忆的方法果然有效，内鬼果然一下子就暴露了，我们竟然差点被如此愚蠢的对手给搞垮，Fury气的要死……你现在感觉怎么样？”

　　“好了Sam，我感觉很好，再也没有比这更好了，”Steve微笑，大笑，那双蓝的像海洋的眼睛却流下泪，“我想起来了，我想起Bucky了，我已经让他等太久了，我要去找他。”

　　说着，他就要下床，Sam按住了他，“你先等等Cap，你先听我说，我们有Bucky的线索了。”  
　（五）

　　在Steve昏迷的时候，有个人找上了Sam。

　　Sam惊讶地看着来人，“嘿你是那个有着很酷外号的交警，我记得上次的事已经解决了，不会要我们回去再听一遍交通规则吧？”

　　交叉骨黑着脸，“不是。我看到你们在找这个人。”他拿出了Bucky的照片，“不过你们是怎么知道他的左手臂是金属？”

　　“他的左手臂真的是金属？等等你知道他在哪！”Sam激动的反问，“太棒了Cap醒来一定会很高兴找到Bucky的，果然恋人之间是有心灵感应的，实在是太厉害了哈哈哈哈。”

　　交叉骨一脸“WTF”，他忍无可忍地打断对面还在不停念叨着“心灵感应”、“虐狗”等不知道在说什么的人，“所以，你们到底要不要找他？”

　　“要当然要，他在哪？！”

　　Steve看着躺在床上昏迷不醒的Bucky，手指不断拂过他的头发、他的脸，不知道是因为反复的摩擦还是他自身的原因，他的指头微微发烫，他的眼里全是Bucky，他的Bucky躺在破破烂烂的床上，脸色灰暗，左手臂装着个金属，灯光打在上面透出冷冷的光，右手连着一个吊瓶，这就是这三年Bucky唯一“进食”的东西，在第一眼见到Bucky的时候，他忍不住惶恐，他怕他的Bucky已经失去生命离他而去。

　　还好，随行的医生很快地对Bucky进行了检查，除了失去左手臂之外，Bucky身上还有几处旧伤，不过基本已无大碍，至于为什么还不苏醒，那只能等回到医院再进行下一步的检查。

　　“……事情就是这样，Bucky在海上漂浮的时候被他们岛上的人救了起来，那座岛的名字叫九头蛇，据说是战争年代的一个战略地点，在战事结束之后就荒废了，岛上的人基本上过着与世隔绝的生活，他们甚至只有一部电话。所以他们并没有接到任何关于沉船事故的通知，在救治Bucky时也没有联系岛外的人。你还记得那天抓我们的交警吗？他竟然就是从九头蛇里出来的，两年前他跟岛上的人通过话知道了Bucky，但是Bucky被救上来后一直昏迷不醒，九头蛇的村长皮尔斯嫌出岛麻烦于是就把Bucky留在这用岛上的土办法治疗……”

　　Steve沉默片刻，问：“Bucky的手……”Sam瞄到Bucky的左手臂，不忍心看下去似的转了头，“他们把Bucky救起来的时候，他的手已经断掉了，岛上有个铁匠叫佐拉，他喜欢做点工艺品之类的，于是他给Bucky装了个金属臂，只是好看没什么用，等到了医院我们可以给他装个义肢。”

　　“我们什么时候可以走？”

　　“现在，”Natasha推开破烂的门走了进来，“我和皮尔斯谈好了，我们付给他一千万，他就让我们走。”

　　九头蛇岛的人对外人的敌意很重，要不是看在交叉骨的份上，他们估计会直接冲过来把Steve等人扔进海里，至于为什么留下Bucky，狡猾的九头蛇村长如是说：“看他穿的不错就知道会有回报，看，现在回报来了，幸亏你们来的早，不然再过不久我就要把他扔了。”

　　Steve控制住想打他一拳的欲望，留下了Natasha跟他交涉。

　　“虽然他们狮子大开口，不过好在一切都在意料之中。”Natasha耸耸肩，“并且我还附送了他一个拳头，不用谢，我也很想打他。好了，我们快走吧，船已经准备就绪。”

　　他把目光从Bucky身上移开，看着陪伴在他身边的两个挚友，“我很感激并且很高兴有你们。”

　　Sam捶了他一拳，揶揄道：“好兄弟之间用不着这么肉麻，又不是你和Bucky。”

　　Natasha朝他翻了个白眼。

　　很快他们到了当地最大的医院，Bucky被推入了手术室，几个小时后，医生出来宣告了结果：“我们检查了Barnes先生的情况，除了营养不良之外，他的各项身体机能都很稳定，我们已经把他左手臂的金属拆了下来，等他醒来之后就可以装义肢，至于他为什么一直不醒，很遗憾我们还没有结论，需要再进一步的研究。”

　　当晚，Steve留在病房内陪着Bucky，找到Bucky之后他便不肯再离开他半步。

　　“我从来没想过有一天你会离我而去，不管是在什么时候你都一直陪在我身边，当我一无所有的时候我并不感到孤独，因为我知道我还有你；在我还是个瘦矮个时，你总是说我身体里有一种不符合外表的力量，那种力量让你敬佩，我更想说，我的力量都源自于你，你才是值得敬佩的人；不管遇到什么糟糕的情况，你总是一副带笑的样子，什么都击垮不了你。”

　　他小心的抓着Bucky的手，那只手瘦的皮包骨头，血管清晰可见。

　　“我不敢相信我竟然忘了你那么久，也不敢想象你掉下船之后发生的事，但是我总得接受，你说我内心强大，但我的强大是始于你。我们彼此承诺过会永远陪着对方直到最后，我犯了一次错，我绝对不会再犯第二次，Buck，你不用害怕醒来，因为我会永远在你身边。”

　　医生找不出Bucky始终醒不过的原因，只能继续留院观察。

　　Steve包下了所有照顾Bucky的任务，每天给他擦擦身子、翻翻身之后，他便会坐在床边讲以前那些只属于他们俩的甜蜜回忆。

　　转眼过了一个月，这天，Steve在帮Bucky擦身子，他用毛巾沾过温水，轻轻擦拭着Bucky的身子，在一些比较敏感的地方更为小心，奇迹就是在这时候发生的，Bucky的小兄弟起立了，饶是再怎么镇定冷静，Steve还是当场愣住，直到一个虚弱又带着调笑的声音响起：“男人总是控制不了自己的欲望，尤其是当你的爱人抚摸你的时候。”

　　他慢慢地转过头去，那双变得湿漉漉的绿眼睛正温柔的望着他，“这时候你总要做点什么的嗯？”

　　他笑了起来，然后轻轻地吻在了那双绿眼睛上，“Yes，mylove。”

　　


	2. （番外）Bucky的视角

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 全程Bucky视角

　　船开始往下沉，他抓着船沿的一角，脚下想踩个什么东西支撑，却只是无济于事的蹬蹬腿。他抬头看着在他斜上方的男人，Steve。Steve正焦急的看着他，那双蓝眼睛里没有平时的冷静，只有不安和焦虑，他想对他笑一笑，告诉他没关系，他还可以撑着，但事实上他的手已经越来越无力。

　　“Bucky坚持住！”Steve紧张的大叫，并试图把手伸向他。

　　他牵了牵嘴角，用尽全身力气向Steve伸手，即使知道那是徒劳的，最后他在Steve不可置信的痛苦呼喊中坠入海底。

　　真可惜，早知道会这样，我就不假装不知道Steve的求婚计划，然后在船上跟他求婚吓他一跳，真是太可惜了……

　　当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他觉得有点不对劲。首先他上一秒应该是在海里，但是现在他却身处在一个破烂房子里；其次他的左手臂没了，取而代之的是个沉甸甸的东西；最后，也是最不对劲的就是，为什么他人站在这里，而床上竟然有个跟他长得一摸一样的人？！

　　即使躺在床上的那个人头发凌乱，脸色灰白，一点都没有他平时潇洒卓越的样子，但是谁会不认得自己的脸呢？

　　他想碰碰床上的那个人，结果他的手竟然直接穿了过去，他什么都碰不到。

　　哦，看来我变成鬼了。

　　他恍然大悟地想，所以这是我的尸体？不过那个可疑地金属和吊瓶是怎么回事？

　　正在他研究到底发生什么事的时候，几个人走了进来，领头的是个看起来有点猥琐的中年男子。

　　“他都昏迷三年了还没醒，也没人找他，我们还是把他扔到海里去喂鱼吧。”中年男子旁边的一个人提议。

　　“再等等，我让交叉骨在外面打听这个人的信息，要是真没人找他，到时候你就把他扔了。”中年男子冷漠地看着床上的人，吩咐了一句话后，转身出门，其余的人也跟在他后面走了。

　　屁！怎么会没人找我！还沉浸在“原来我没死啊”的喜悦当中，下一秒就听到个晴天霹雳的消息，他愤怒地往外走，但是没走几步就被一个力拉了回去，好，既然走不出去我回我身体里总是行得吧！

　　他又试图往身体里跳，但很可惜，又被一股力给挡了回去。

　　到底是怎么回事？！他气得在原地团团转，我为什么会回不去？！……怎么没来找我？！

　　他停下脚步，……怎么没来找我？

　　谁没来找我？他疑惑，但就是怎么都想不起来，他的记忆很混乱，像是掉下海时被海水冲的七零八碎，他摇摇头干脆坐在地上冥思苦想起来，反正也不怕脏。

　　就这样过了两三天，他出不了这间房子，也进不了自己的身体，说来奇怪他可以触碰房子里的任何东西，但就是触碰不了自己的身体，最可恶的是，他还无法想起一切。他猜想，或许是因为灵魂和身体的分离导致了记忆错乱，如果他回到身体里那他肯定可以想起所有的事，但问题是，他现在回不去，不管他用什么办法，比如跳进去、走进去、覆盖上去等等等等都白费力气，他甚至还亲吻了自己！事后也只能抱怨童话里都是骗人的。

　　虽然有着自娱自乐的精神，但是他十分害怕门被推开，说不定下一次门推开，就是他们要把他扔进海里的时候，那他肯定不会再有好运气被人救上来了。

　　他所处的这间房子距离大海不远，他无所事事的时候就喜欢坐在窗子前看着一望无际的海洋和蓝天，海多蓝啊，蓝的就像Steve的眼睛。

　　……等等，谁的眼睛？

　　Steve，Steve。

　　他念着这个名字，下一秒他突然发现他在另一个屋子里了！

　　这个屋子里有个男人，他的眼睛就跟大海一样蓝，但同时还有另一个黑色皮肤的男人，黑皮肤的男人手里握着一杯牛奶。

　　牛奶！他突然有点生气，但是本能的不愿对蓝眼睛的男人生气，于是他打昏了黑皮肤的男人，并且喝了那杯牛奶。

　　被看见了！他僵在原地，脸上还有刚刚没消下去的怒意，那个蓝眼睛的男人问他是谁，他不知道自己是谁，但是他觉得蓝眼睛的男人应该要认识自己才对，他必须认识他，于是他有点委屈的瞪着他，直到他回到破烂的房子里。

　　第二次看见蓝眼睛的男人的时候他站在马路中间，他跟蓝眼睛的人对视了，哦，现在不应该叫蓝眼睛的人，应该叫他Steve，直觉告诉他那个人叫Steve并且他们两人应该尤为亲密，但是他不认识自己。

　　他沉默的看着Steve震惊地望着他，于是在又要消失之前，他问他：你为什么不来找我？

　　第三次见到Steve的时候，Steve有危险，他还来不及反应便冲上前去抱着他躲到一边，虽然落脚的位置有点尴尬，但还好他帮Steve躲过了一劫。

　　你看看吧，没有我你就把自己搞的这么狼狈，还是要我来保护你。

　　他得意的想，然后他看见Steve晕了过去，这是怎么回事？他想再次抱住Steve，却发现自己的手渐渐变得透明，意识也越来越模糊，在彻底失去意识前，他还在不断念着Steve的名字：Steve，当我下次再醒来的时候，还能看到你吗？

　　Bucky出院一个多月了，在医生的帮助下他装上了义肢，目前每周都要进行复健。Steve帮他在义肢上画了漂亮的图画，这让Bucky高兴不少。

　　有一天他们在沙发上看电影，屋外阳光明媚，他们两个蜷缩在一起，脚搭着脚，胳膊搭胳膊，头靠在一起，Steve突然问了一个问题：“Buck，在我失忆的时候，我曾经看到过你，你有印象吗？”

　　Bucky摇头，嘴里嚼着饼干嘟囔道：“不记得了。”

　　Steve便没再说什么，侧头吻上了Bucky的嘴唇，Bucky回吻，于是他们忘记电影，在沙发上亲热起来。朦朦胧胧中，Bucky想，他忘了说，虽然Steve说他昏迷了三年，但是他记得他好像做了一场梦，梦里他差点找不到Steve了，不过还好最后找到了，梦醒的时候，Steve也在他旁边，这样真好。

　　Bucky眯了眯眼睛，暖洋洋的阳光照在他们身上，世界真是美妙。


End file.
